The Knight in Screaming Armor
'The Knight in Screaming Armor '''was the ninth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was written by R.L. Stine and illustrated by Mark Nagata. It was preceded by The Curse of the Creeping Coffin and followed by Diary of a Mad Mummy. The prismatic hologram cover design consisted of spiked circles, and the cover illustration consisted of a knight suit on top of a horse with a steel bird flying behind it. The tagline was, It was a knight to dismember... It was released in September 1996 and was 136 pages long. Plot Your cousins, Kip and Abbey, come to visit from England. Kip is your age and Abbey is fifteen. They're staying at your house for a week. Another cool thing is that they brought gifts! Two knight suits from the medieval times, the 1400s, to be exact. One suit is marked Good Knight, and the other suit is marked Evil Knight, as the evil suit was cursed by a sorceress. Your family is cursed, and the knights are here to deliver the curse! Which crate will you open? Will you be hypnotized by the Evil Knight, or turned into a mannequin by the Good Knight? That's not all. There is also a gardener, mud monsters, and evil sheep! Bad Endings *You don't rely on your own head to save Kip from mannequin guard heads, so you try the mannequin's head that's at the highest place in the room. You come to eye level with it and the mannequin head turns around to face you. It's the head of the Evil Knight and it switches heads with you. *You have a queen's head, Abbey has your head, and Kip has a gargoyle's head. When the other mannequin heads start screaming at 6:00 AM, you grab the ringing three-faced clock from your sweatshirt and decide to use it. When you touch the orange clock face, though, it stops time. *Abbey, the nighthawk flies over to a nest on a mountaintop and drops you and Kip into it. Two different egg shells form around you and Kip. The eggs will hatch, but it is implied that they won't for a long time. *You, Kip, and Abbey are babies and growing younger. You turn the time around on the green clock face and Kip and Abbey turn back to normal. But you remain a baby. *You, Kip, and Abbey never find your way out of the hedges. Years later, your bodies mix in with the soil and you become plant food for the hedges. *You, Kip, and Abbey try to escape from an old three-headed wizard. But he turns the three of you into one three-headed person. *You, Kip, and Abbey become flowers in a garden of an old three-headed wizard. You find that he caught other people and did the same thing to them. *You climb up a mountain made of fragments of stone people to pick up a shiny object on the top. But it turns out to be the finger of the Evil Knight. He throws you off the edge. Then you, Kip, and Abbey join the countless of people assimilated on the mountain. *You, Kip, and Abbey get pinned to a wall by mud monsters. The mud hardens, trapping all of you on the wall. *You, Kip, and Abbey join a group of ghost monks and become ghost monks. *You get killed by the Evil Knight, after losing a jousting duel. *The old three-headed wizard turns you, Kip, and Abbey into birds. *You turn into a Cuckoo Clock bird.'' Good Endings The reader wakes up in his/her bed and tells Kip and Abby about what happened, but they dismiss it. Was it really a dream? Triva *Most of the choices are based on things that, realistically, the reader should not be in control of. There has been no official explanation as to why that happened. *This book is the only book in the series where the reader's character is given a last name: Saxton. *The clock from The Cuckoo Clock of Doom appears in this story. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Cousins Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Time Travel Category:Werewolves Category:Dragons Category:Ghosts Category:Magic Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Mazes Category:Other Countries Category:Birds Category:Books